


Trick of Science

by ficciminaj



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficciminaj/pseuds/ficciminaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the world of Titans is hard enough.  Carrying on a romantic relationship - even harder.  And finding somewhere to get it on?  Worse yet.  Hanji and Levi steal a moment together in her laboratory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick of Science

The rusted pipes in the old military dormitory spew forth cold, brackish water – but when you’ve been out in battle all day, hacking apart Titans, there isn’t room for glamor. The shower feels like life flowing over Corporal Levi’s skin as he scrubs sweat and dirt and the stench of Titan blood from his black hair. Soap, barely more than lye, stings his wounds as he washes his body, watching the filmy water swirl down the drain. He wraps himself in a clean towel, then quickly changes into a clean set of clothes – pants, shirt, socks, boots. Levi checks his hair in the mirror before leaving the washroom.

The younger members of the Corps are already tossing and turning in the barracks, so the cold stone halls of the barracks are quiet, Levi’s echoing footsteps the only noise. His shadow stretches before him, illumined dimly by flickering candlelight. Hanji Zoe, resident Titan scientist’s laboratory is deep in the bowels of the fort, but even at this late hour she’ll be there, making observations, scribbling details in her endless notebooks, and watching over her occasional live Titan samples like a demented mother. Levi clings to the walls of a narrow spiral staircase as he trots downstairs, where the floors are dusty, haunted only by Hanji. The laboratory is at the end of the hallway behind a thick, barred wooden door. He lets himself in with a sharp, precise rap to the doorframe.

“I knew you’d be down here,” Levi calls from the doorway of the dim laboratory. Hanji’s lanky silhouette is visible against a lantern as she holds two vials up to the light, comparing them for color and clarity. He knows that it’s blood taken from a live Titan from the acidic, penetrating smell, and tries not to wince.

“Hello, Levi,” she says, turning to him with a wide smile on her face. Her ever-present goggles are pushed up on her forehead, her chestnut hair tangled every which way. They’ve been off active duty for a week, and judging from the pile of dirty plates, she hasn’t left the laboratory once yet. Hanji Zoe would never pass up a single opportunity to further study the Titans, unraveling the mysteries of the infernal creatures. She sets the vials down on the table and lets Levi embrace her tightly. The corporal is eye-to-eye with her collarbones, but his body is warm and lithe and muscular, and he smells gloriously clean. She sighs into the top of his head, burying her nose in his damp hair. It’s a pleasant respite from the acrid smells of the Titans – all tangy blood and rotting stench.

Levi sighs deeply and disentangles from Hanji as she twines her big, warm hands through his small icy ones. She chuckles and presses a kiss to his forehead; her deep, lilting laugh – untinged by her Titan obsession – a comfort to Levi after days on the battlefield. She pulls two chairs together, and as he sits and listens to her go on about her experiments and conjectures, he resents the time that’s taken from them, the time they can’t spend on nothings. When any day could be your last, you don’t waste it. Their love is not a normal love – but nothing is normal in the age of the Titans.

When Hanji ends one particular tangent, Levi seizes the opportunity to lean forward and kiss her. She melts into him and lets their hands twine as their lips gently meet, part, meet, part. He runs his hands over her tangled, greasy hair and she bites his lower lip, an inkling of an idea brewing in her chest.

Soon, Hanji’s back is against one of her wooden workbenches, tools and bottles and writing utensils clinking and shifting as she adjusts her body so their lips can meet comfortably. Levi wraps his arms around her like a vise, a thigh parting her knees teasingly as they kiss deeply, desperately. When he collides with her steel-framed glasses again, Levi rips them off her heart-shaped face and slams them down on her desk. A glass bottle slides off the table and shatters all over the ground, leaching acrid liquid onto the stones below their feet and a sour odor into the air – but Levi shoves his disgust aside and lets himself get lost in Hanji’s scent instead – the thick musk of her perfumed soap and the _scientific_ poultices she’s always mixing, and the softness of her long dark hair across his face as he presses his face into her neck, leaving a trail of biting kisses. He hears her squeaking with consternation and desire in his ear – such a stark contrast to her usual voice that all the blood leaves his brain and turns his thoughts upside down. Hanji on his tongue, Hanji on his skin, Hanji on his mind. He slides a hand in between her long, firm legs and feels her quietly twist against him, chasing the sweet pressure through the confines of her leggings.

“Sit up,” he mutters in her ear as she lets him ease her backside off the table, undoing her belt – complete with Survey Corps buckle – sliding her loose pants off, running his hands along her strong legs, feeling her muscles tense with soreness and anticipation. Hanji shrugs her leather jacket off onto the table, smiling as she leans forward to kiss Levi some more. One hand runs through her hair and another runs around the seam of her underwear. Her arousal is painfully evident, and Levi knows she’ll start shoving him where she wants him if he doesn’t deliver the goods soon.

“I suppose I needed a distraction from Titans anyway,” she murmurs as his hands slide down to caress her hipbones, slowly slipping off her underwear. “They can always wait.” Levi frowns as her undergarments slide down past her knees.

“Do you have to bring up those monsters every time we fuck?” Levi snaps as he brushes his hands over her breasts, heaving up and down as she tries to pant and giggle at the same time.

“You don’t understand the research potential that they— _ahh_ ,” Hanji murmurs at once as Levi sinks to his knees, which are immediately soaked with the offal of some grotesque Titan, and shoves his mouth between her legs. Any talk of Titans or science is quickly replaced with her little moans and quiet sighs every few seconds as her partner slowly licks up and down her sex, occasionally lingering at her aching clit. Hanji supports herself – her knees are shaking – with one hand on the table behind her, the other drifting down to run through Levi’s hair, tugging and moaning when the sensation was too intense.

Pregnancy was not an option, and even less so in the military. Both Levi and Hanji had become adept at finding alternative ways to satisfy each other. Levi considered it a notch in his belt when he could get Hanji to shut up about Titans for five minutes and come with a deep, throaty scream in his ear; Hanji put a feather in her cap when Levi’s permanently-etched frown left his face for a while as he held her face in his hands and proclaimed his eternal love in between gasps. The captain slides two fingers inside her, slick with desire, and she makes a mental note to reward him well later. Though she’s leaning against a stable, her legs still shake with the pressure of holding herself at exactly the right angle so he grazes that sweet spot with his tongue. Tension swirls in and out of her muscles, pooling in her joints in preparation for a glorious, tremendous release.

Levi drags his tongue up and down her wetness, thoroughly enjoying himself. The battlefield is the furthest thought from his mind as he allows himself to drink in her scent, her taste, overpowering, making his head spin. Hanji is heat and light and warmth, and he feels her clench around his fingers as she grows closer to orgasm. She murmurs affirmations to him in that low, indescribably sexy voice.

“ _Fuck_ , Levi… stay right there, don’t stop…” They don’t exactly have to be meticulously quiet, but it never hurts to keep it down. Couples found having sex are mercilessly teased in the mess halls, and Levi knows that even he’s not exempt. He stares up at Hanji’s face, her head tilted back in ecstasy as he sucks on her clit. He knows he’s close when both her hands knot in his hair, keeping him fixed in one place. Hanji’s knees tremble around his ears, and he pumps his fingers in and out of her fast and deep. She’s mumbling one steady stream of dialogue as the white-hot heat builds in the pit of her stomach: “FuckfuckfuckLevikeepgoingI’malmosthtere…” Levi is nearly deaf through the barrier of her strong thighs wrapped around his head. 

Hanji Zoe tosses her head back and groans as she comes, toes curling at the points of her boots. White curls of pleasure radiate through her body, in all her limbs, grounded at her clit, electric. All the tension racked up in her chest passes out in her gasping breaths, and Levi keeps dutifully sucking until she roughly shoves his head away from her aching sex. Her palms are sweaty, a bead of moisture trickling down her temples. Levi comes up from between her legs, a lazy, wicked smirk written across his face, which is hot and slick with Hanji’s wetness. She grins at him tiredly before they kiss again, her salty taste on their tongues.

“That was _amazing_ , Levi! Every time we do this, I learn more about my sexual response! Come to think about it…I wonder if the Titans have any kind of libido—” She’s sleepy and fluttery and cute, but Levi groans and shuts her up with another series of kisses to her sensitive neck, gently but firmly grinding against her hips, reminding her that he’s still painfully hard, and that their rendezvous isn’t over yet.

As a woman of science, Hanji Zoe is given to taking notes. Somewhere among books of Titan statistics, she keeps strict note of her monthly cycle – and when the time is safest, and when they can find a room to themselves for a while, they can well and truly fuck.

“Fuck me, Levi,” she moans, bending down to breathe heavily in his ear, still reeling. “We can now – I just finished my period and now is the safest time we can –” But before the scientist can go into more excruciating detail about her menses, Levi roughly flips her around onto the table She can feel his erection throbbing against her bare thigh. Hanji is naked from the waist down but her partner hasn’t removed a stitch. She is acutely aware of his small hands hovering close to her still-aching sex as he swiftly and expertly unfastens his belt and lets his linen leggings drop to the floor. She steadies herself on the sturdy wooden table with a sharp, throaty gasp as he slides into her in one quick motion, resting his weight on her broad shoulders before he _really_ starts fucking her, sliding in and out.

Levi is a very small man, and as such, is the butt of many jokes around camp. Surprisingly, this isn’t consistent for every part of his body, as Hanji had discovered to her delight all that time ago. Now the only sounds in the desolate laboratory are the rhythmic creaking of the table beneath their combined weight, the wet slap of their bodies against each other’s, Hanji’s excited moans, and those low grunts that Levi tries so hard to swallow, biting his lip till it bleeds trying to keep those sounds down. He’s the only man Hanji knows who exerts so much effort in hiding his sexual enjoyment – but all the same she knows how much he’s loving her and her body right now. One hand is wrapped around her waist, keeping them pressed close together, and his other wanders around her neck, her defined jawline, the bony plateau between her perfect, lean breasts.

Levi presses his face into the nape of Hanji’s neck, sweet and curved and framed by her dark hair hanging in a thick curtain. It’s been too long since he last got off, and he’s close, and the precise rhythm of his thrusts is falling off slightly as his knees weaken – but it’s nothing Hanji would notice. She’s too intent on enjoying this as much as possible, angling back and forth herself in counterpoint to his tempo. He can tell when he’s hitting a sweet, deep spot inside her from the way she tightens around his acutely sensitive cock and rattles off some obscure fact about female sexuality. As he gets closer and closer to his own orgasm, he is incredibly grateful to this beautiful, lanky, intelligent woman for letting him come hide from the large, terrifying world for a few hours in the comfort of her long-reaching arms. Their time together is rare, short, and tinged with inevitable destruction, but they’re teaching each other to enjoy what they do have.

Levi is thankful that he has the self-control to pull out of Hanji safely before he comes into the waiting palm of her hand. She quickly reaches down to rub her clit, finishing herself off again a moment later when her partner is still standing over her in a post-coital daze, face red and panting heavily. He pushes sweat-slick black hair off his forehead with a palm, suddenly intensely aware of his nakedness. While he hastens to dress again, Hanji crosses the laboratory to the sink on the other side, washing her hands thoroughly. Levi can’t help but admire her ass when she bends over to retrieve her cast-aside leggings. 

_Do you think we’d still be together if it weren’t for…the way things are now_? Hanji had said to him one night a long time ago. She was justified in asking – many couples nowadays were together for the sole sake of not dying alone, or comforting each other after violent battles with Titans. Hanji Zoe was (undeniably odd) companionship, for sure, but sometimes he liked to dream of a world before – or after – Titans, where she was still a scientist and he was still a commander in an army now at rest. A world where he could put _all_ his past behind him, where it wasn’t commonplace to see your lover or best friend killed before your eyes. He watches Hanji as she throws her back into scrubbing up Titan fluids from the floor – the smells of Titan and sex do _not_ mix – and wishes he could give her a world where her science was fully appreciated.

“Stay with me tonight,” he begs, tugging at her arm. She’s already making detailed notes on their encounter, noting down her sexual responsiveness, Levi’s virility—“Hey, stop it,” he snaps, thinking of the repercussions if someone else were to happen across the journal.

Hanji smiles up at him, her dark glasses already straightened across her face.

“Of course I’ll stay with you, Levi. I just have to take notes on everything!” she says exuberantly, her handwriting indecipherable as she hurries to capture her thoughts. So Levi sighs and rubs her back as she finishes up. Hanji is dedicated to quantifying every aspect of her life in a way that can be objectively analyzed and studied. To some extent, Levi shares that cut-and-dried outlook – but he draws the line at slapping numbers on a shag and calling it science. Finally Hanji’s satisfied and puts out the lamps in the laboratory, locking the door behind the two of them as they leave. She loops an arm around Levi as they walk back to his quarters, babbling idly about the plans she has for tomorrow. Her research can never rest, apparently. 

Arriving in his own room, Levi is infinitely grateful for this particular privilege of leadership – ample quarters at the base, all to himself. No more cramped barracks, and he has a passably comfortable bed to share with Hanji. She curls around behind him, emitting Titan quantities of heat as she wraps her arms around him, using Levi like a pillow. She’s always the one to fall asleep first, without saying “goodnight” or “I love you.” She crashes like a felled sycamore, softly snoring into the nape of his neck. Levi can’t be too pissed – he’s still warm in the afterglow. Hanji leaves gold and sunlight flowing through him and erases his permanently-etched frown. It must be some trick of science.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always so appreciated~


End file.
